A Million WordsA Thousand Arms
by Rei Blazehart
Summary: What if Sodina was reincarnated? And Meis? What if he was needed yet again? ()
1. Default Chapter

It was a calm and peaceful Valentines Day in Boyzby, as the sweet clamor of lovers filled the air.  
  
The gift shop was piling, and the hotel was really getting full. All the couples were wearing smiles and  
  
blushes, as were the singles: waiting patiently by the Love Goddesses' statue. Smoochy, the god of love  
  
was making his rounds again, cohering with the local ladies, much to their distaste. Everybody seemed to  
  
be out in the city right now, except for one important person: Meis Triumph. He was perched atop a hill,  
  
beneath a pine tree's shade gazing intently at Boyzby, his ebony hair whipping his face as he wore his  
  
goggles atop his head, and his red traveler's cloak. It was already five years after the Dark Acolyte's  
  
invasion, yet the world still took pride with his party. Meis, now a fully accomplished Spirit Blacksmith  
  
was still beaming as he wore his Master Jyabil's clothes that fitted him snugly, yet a dark and horrible pain  
  
still festered in his heart of gold. After the journey, all his friends were still safe and began to lead a normal  
  
life; Muza was happily married to Wyna, blissfully voyaging the five seas with their kids. Kyleen had  
  
become a great "financial" helper as she fought off all the would-be scumbags in her hometown. Soushi on  
  
the other hand was said to have started a new dojo that taught all the skills he had absorbed during their  
  
journey. Nelsha? She was last seen modeling, uh no, make that nursing, a ballroom girl? Well, Nelsha  
  
seems to be all right in any sense. Meis on the other hand reopened the smithy in Boyzby, where his  
  
charisma piled more and more (it seemed the women were really addicted to blacksmiths, be it Jyabil or  
  
Meis), yet he always seemed to have a heavy heart that he tried desperately to lift alone. Why? Because one  
  
very important person didn't come back. "Sodina" sighed Meis as he lay on a hill, staring at the  
  
infinitesimal blue sky. A slight breeze passed by, ruffling his ebony dark hair, he grasped his hammer, and  
  
it felt warm to the touch and began to glow with a golden mist. Meis stood up, raised his hammer to sky  
  
and bellowed "SODIN!!" A figure bursted forth, first a dragon, then a fairy, then a wolf, then a jinn, then a  
  
hydra.then a female figure. The mist began to envelop him; warmth and comfort flooded every part of  
  
Meis's body. The gold mist took shape into a human figure . "Happy Valentines, Meis" said the golden  
  
Sodina as Meis shed a small tear. He sat down, as the ghostly Sodina followed beside him. She sighed and  
  
began to speak, but Meis cut her off. "Sodina, why do you still stay with me?" he said in a devastated tone.  
  
"Why Meis, don't you want me to stay?" she replied. Her voice was cold, dark and so far away that it  
  
seemed that she bore no feeling or emotion. "Its just because, well." Meis didn't know what to say. He  
  
had loved Sodina so much when they first met, even more so when he began to know her, but the fact that  
  
he loved a ghost seemed so.irrational. Sodina looked to the heavens and smiled at Meis "Meis, I know  
  
that every time you summon me to this world, you waste away a little part of yourself in the process.your  
  
heart." Sodina touched his cheek; Meis grasped it with one hand and began to cry. ".And that was the part  
  
I loved about you Meis, and still do." Meis stared at her, she always seemed so distant, yet now she talked  
  
so earnestly to her.it felt like she was dying yet again. "Meis, I want you to live your life as you and the  
  
Spirits see fit, .and blocking all other people except me isn't it." Sodina smiled, as she began to fade.  
  
"...I guess being a womanizing pervert is what you really are, Meis. It'll help you get back on  
  
track..." she whispered. Meis stood up and said, "What if I don't find her?" Sodina began to grow  
  
closer, giggling as though knowing some unknown wisdom. "Don't worry.you will." she whispered to  
  
his ear. She gave him one fleeting kiss, as she vanished into golden mist. Meis stood up, fastened his  
  
hammer to his side and grinned, "Time to hit it off!" he bursted enthusiastically as he ran all the way back  
  
to Boyzby.  
  
"EEK!!" screamed a voice. Meis stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw seemed awfully familiar  
  
somehow: eight thugs were surrounding a girl, a pale blonde girl with cerulean eyes, carrying a basket of  
  
groceries. Meis shook his head, as he tried to remember what it was and drew out his sword, it had been a  
  
long time since he had fought, but his blade was still tempered with Sodina's light. "C'mere girly, and give  
  
us all you're money!" said a thug in the girls right. "Hyuk! Hey, that rhymes! Hyuk.OW!" said another  
  
thug as the leader smacked him on the head. "Idiot! That isn't important!" said the leader as he drew out his  
  
knife. Meis jumped right in and brandished his sword "Hold it right there!" he shouted. "No, this isn't  
  
necessary.!" whispered the girl as she held unto Meis's cloak. Meis smiled and said to her in a confident  
  
air "Don't worry, I'll only rough 'em up a little!" The girl blushed heavily. "We'll see who'll get roughed up!  
  
Get 'im!" screamed the leader. They all rushed blindly at Meis, knives drawn and with mad looks in their  
  
faces. Meis crouched down, as they charged ahead, taking the defensive. A whirl of wind and dust issued  
  
forth and the sounds of heavy slashes filled the air. As the dust settles, all were left standing. The thugs  
  
stared at each other and began to laugh. "Ooh, the kid with the sword thinks he can actually hurt us! Freak!  
  
That didn't even hurt!" cackled the leader, yet Meis was still smiling. The girl stared at Meis behind his  
  
cloak, then at the thugs with a look of expectancy. As the thugs stopped laughing, the drew out their knives  
  
yet again. "Now, where were we." the leader said grinning. Meis sheathed his sword, and snapped his  
  
fingers. BOOM! Three brilliant explosions blasted beneath the thugs, spiraling them to the sky until only a  
  
lone star is left. Meis began laughing, as he patted his sword, "Well, at least you didn't snap this time,  
  
buddy!" and continued laughing, as finally he remembered why it was so familiar.this was how he met  
  
Sodina. "Excuse me, um sir" whispered the girl as she tugged his robe yet again. He turned to the girl, and  
  
gasped. She was blushing deeply in scarlet, and trying not to look at him, and whispered "Thank you.for  
  
saving me." Meis continued staring at her in awe. "Uhm, can you please stop looking at me like that sir"  
  
as she blushed into a deeper shade of red, covering her face. "Uh, oh sorry" flustered Meis as he fiddled  
  
with his fingers. "Uh, I'm Meis. And you are?" Meis said as he held out a hand, yet he couldn't take his eyes  
  
off her. Why? Well, except for the hair and the eyes, she looked exactly like. "Sodina" replied the girl as  
  
she took his hand.  
  
Meis took a deep swig from a mug of Fire Whiskey and smiled, he had suddenly remembered and  
  
old man and Muza feinting from Fire Whiskey. He stared around the restaurant, all the other guys were  
  
talking with their girlfriends, and the bartender was still very busy, even as the sun began to set. Meis  
  
turned to Sodina, she was eating her ravioli, and he smiled; he could see her flush into a tinge of red. "Do  
  
you like ravioli?" asked Meis, Sodina nodded without a word. Meis raised a brow and said sarcastically  
  
"Don't you at least want to talk?" Sodina stared at him. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, smiled and  
  
nodded again. Meis took another swig and said, "Do you live around here?". She shook her head in  
  
disapproval "Me and my brother just moved here last month." Startled, Meis asked "Older brother or  
  
younger?" "Older." She answered, as though obvious. Meis beamed; this seemed so similar, that it was  
  
freaky. He stared outside and saw the sun dipping to the horizon in deep vermilion. "It's getting late, do  
  
you want an escort home?" sighed Meis with a look of expectancy. Sodina blushed even more, and nodded  
  
still. Meis stood up, so did she carrying her groceries. He took her free hand and smiled at her, she flushed  
  
even more. "She so much like her, but so very different." He thought in his head as they walked past the  
  
solemn streets. They stopped at the edge of Boyzby, near a suburban home. "Uhm, would you like to come  
  
inside?" she said, finally showing a bit of confidence. "I'd love to." Meis replied, now taking her hand. As  
  
they walked to the porch, Meis smiled at Sodina, as she smiled back, turning the knob easily.BOOM! Out  
  
bursts a man, toppling over Meis. "Oh man.gah!" screams Meis as two brawny hands clutch his collars.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?" said a strangely familiar voice. He looked down at his captor; he had  
  
strangely blue luminescent eyes, and a familiar face. "J-Jyabil?" whispered Meis as he tried to wriggle  
  
free from his hands. "Trey! Put him down!" shouted Sodina's voice. With a bit of distaste, Trey gently  
  
lowered Meis down. "Gah!" wheezed Meis as he felt his neck; it became bright red with the strain. "Really  
  
now, Trey. Is that any way to treat your new master?" scolded Sodina at Trey. Meis's eyes grew wide with  
  
shock "Whoah! Who said anything about mastering somebody!" but the two didn't listen to Meis's plea.  
  
Sodina was smiling and so did his brother. "Y-you're Meis Triumph!" shuddered Trey. "Uh yeah.you  
  
look very familiar? Why is that?" said Meis as he scratched his head. No doubt about it, Trey looked  
  
exactly like Jyabil's twin brother.if he was still alive and 20 years younger! Treys inched slowly towards  
  
Meis, with a look of astonishment, awe and pride. His hands were moving as though ready to grope  
  
his.something. A teardrop forms on Meis, as he laughs sarcastically, taking, itsy bitsy steps back.  
  
Suddenly a nerve forms as he says to himself: "The Spirits have one sick sense of humor." "MASTER!  
  
PLEASE TAKE ME AS YOU'RE APPRENTICE!" Trey screamed with all his lungs, as he leaped into  
  
Meis with open arms. All the people around them stared and started whispering to each other. He began  
  
rubbing his cheek against Meis's. "Trey I think you knocked him out cold!". "What! NOOO! Quick, I'll  
  
give him mouth-to-mouth!"  
  
"The Spirits have a REALLY sick sense of humor!"  
  
- To be continued! - ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( 


	2. C2 The Revelation

Upon the dark side of the moon, a mysterious shadow began stirring in the depths of a chasm.it began to rouse, forming a skeleton's hand___a bony jaw formed and spoke___ "___Dark___master___" a pale white ghost descended from the unknown___it was a teen, with a shadowed figure, carrying two lances and his face hidden behind a torn muffler. His eyes seemed at peace, as though all things were contenting. The dark mass spoke again___ "Help___me___darkness___" as it groped for the ghosts robe. The ghost stared bitterly at it as though it felt only respite for the being. "___Please___help___me," whispered the shadow, it began to fall into place, and the liquid mass leaned towards his face. Its face took a form of.a woman. "Please Master___help___Me." said the female figure. The ghost seemed aghast to see this figure, as though scared and surprised. The woman held out its bony hand yet again, as it began to slide back down to the mass. The ghost hesitated in touching it.closer and closer his hand went___until finally it took it. The woman's eyes turned deep scarlet and grinned maliciously at his captive, laughing manically. The ghost struggled under the slime___until finally it took him  
  
"SCHMIDT!!!" screamed Meis as he jolted awake, sweaty and disoriented. He grasped his hair, breathing deeply. He stared at his mirror, and gasped. He saw three wisps of light suddenly flash deep scarlet. He began to hear the silent patting of running footsteps___Bang! Out comes the door from the hinges, as Trey stood there, blazon-eyed as he wielded his newly forged broadsword. Right beside him was a fear-stricken Sodina that rushed to Meis's side. "Oh my gosh, are you all right Meis?" whispered Sodina as she hugged him tight as though thanking that he was fine. "Where are they?" he said, wildly staring around as though daring someone to come in and terrorize his new family. "Was it a bad dream, Meis?" rocked Sodina as she held his hand. Meis was silent, fear-stricken, the vision was so clear that it seemed impossible. 5 long years have passed since Meis defeated the Dark Emperor, but it seems he has returned. He stared at Sodina, she too possessed the Light spirit when they forged Trey's blade, a bright aura radiated from Meis's hammer at each swing. He sighed deeply and said, "I just hope it is just a bad dream" 


End file.
